coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7961 (24th September 2012)
Plot Tyrone heads to work leaving Kirsty on her own with Ruby for the first time. Brian tells Julie that because Meredith McGuire has died, Bessie Street School needs to appoint a new Chair of the Governors as a matter of urgency before Mrs Papadopoulos, the Vice Chair, tries to take over. Michelle tells Ryan that he needs to start paying his way at home but Ryan insists he's skint. Eva arrives back from holiday to find Gloria prising the front off the competition comments box. Gloria's furious to read some less than flattering comments about herself and resolves to find out the authors. Mandy calls in Street Cars upset and tells Lloyd how Jenna has thrown her out of the house saying that she never wants to see her again. Lloyd's worried about his daughter. Tyrone asks Fiz and Sally to call at No.9 and offer Kirsty some support. Brian calls at No.1 and persuades Ken to join the Board of Governors at Bessie Street School. He's unsure if it's a good idea but Deirdre offers Ken her full support. Fiz and Sally call on Kirsty. She's not pleased to see them and when Sally lets slip that Tyrone thought she could do with some help, Kirsty quietly seethes. Michelle's incensed when Ryan presents Tracy with a bracelet and points out that he's supposed to be skint. Tracy's delighted at the rift she's caused. Gloria traces the offending comments cards back to Norris and Mary. She bars Norris from the Rovers and tells him that Mary is barred too. Ruby wakes and starts to cry again. Kirsty loses her temper and whilst shouting at the baby, hurls Ruby's mobile at the wall. Lloyd tracks Jenna down at work but she's not pleased to see him and tells him in no uncertain terms, to stay away from her. Ken attends the Governors' Meeting and is shocked to come face to face with Wendy Crozier, now Wendy Papadopoulos, the Vice Chair. Tyrone arrives home and taking in the devastation, grabs Ruby and sets off for the medical centre telling Kirsty that if she's harmed their baby he'll never forgive her. Cast Regular cast *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Wendy Papadopoulos - Roberta Kerr Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Bessie Street School - Assembly room *Bernard Street Physiotherapy Clinic - Reception Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kirsty struggles to cope with baby Ruby's constant crying; and Ken agrees to stand for chair of governors at Brian's school. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,780,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2012 episodes